


Snapshots Of A Life

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Awards, Babies, Beach Divorce, Birthday, Boyfriends, Death, F/M, First Day of School, Friendship/Love, High School, Illnesses, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Relationships are stronger when you're best friends first, and a couple second."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve always found Alan and Emma to come across as the most charming and loving actors and they’ve never disappointed. We all know the were good friends in life, I always wished they’d been more, they were always so comfortable and sweet around one another so, as that stands…I’m going to begin a what if, because that’s what fanfiction is for, isn’t it. I hope you enjoy, this will take place in various periods of their lives together.  
…  
Snapshots Of A Life  
Alan Rickman/Emma Thompson  
Chapter 1  
…  
“The best relationships start off as friendships first.”  
…  
Alan was going over lines with Prunella on the set of An Awfully Big Adventure when he received the text message from his best friend, taking out his phone, he frowned as he read it to himself.  
“Everything alright darling, not bad news I hope?” Prunella smiled.  
“Mmmm, oh no. Just Emma wanting to meet up later for drinks.”  
“Lovely girl that one. I’ll never understand why you two never got together.”  
“She’s a married woman Pru.”  
“Well yes but…oh never mind. Ignore me, shall we continue with our lines.”  
“Sure.”  
Alan gave her a warm smile before returning to their script, Emma’s words swirling around and around in his mind. It was just before 8pm when they finally called it a day on set, so Alan did a quick shower and change before texting Emma to meet him at his flat.  
“Off darling.” Prunella smiled from the doorway.  
“Yes, you?”  
“I suppose so, you don’t fancy joining me for dinner do you darling?”  
“I’d love to Pru but…I’ve arranged to meet Emma, I hope you don’t mind…rain check.”  
“Of course darling, give her my love.”  
“Good night Pru.”  
Alan got in to his car and made the drive back home, picking up a few essentials on the way.  
…  
Emma pulled up outside Alan’s an hour later, checking her face in the mirror as she wiped tears from her face before reapplying her mascara.  
“Pull yourself together woman, he’ll laugh if he sees you in this state.” She muttered to herself.  
Getting out, she made her way up the steps before pressing the buzzer…standing patiently as the rain began to fall. She lifted her head when she heard the handle turn and the door open to see Alan standing, watching her with sympathy in his eyes.  
“Emma…”  
“Don’t…don’t say a word…where’s the alcohol.”  
Alan motioned to her as she walked in ahead of him, Alan closing the door behind him and following her through to the kitchen. He stood at the counter watching her closely as she grabbed a bottle of scotch from the cupboard and grabbing some ice from the freezer before slamming the door shut.  
“Since when do you drink scotch?” He asked.  
“Since now, do you have a problem with that?” She said, trying her best to act normal.  
“Not at all…Emma, what’s going on.”  
Emma turned to him, ready to say something but her voice gave out on her and all that escaped was a loud sob before she shook her head and waved her hands about in anger.  
“No…no, I won’t let him do this to me…I won’t.” She said, taking a long gulp of her drink.  
Alan sighed before coming around to her, his hands on either side of her arms, stopping her from walking away.  
“Emma…look at me.”  
“Alan I…”  
“Look at me.” He demanded.  
Emma took in a long breath before looking up and making eye contact with him.  
“What’s happened?”  
“He…he’s been cheating on me.”  
“Ken?”  
“Mmmm, son of a bitch has been seeing that Helena girl that he was starring with in Mary Shelley's Frankenstien, can you believe it.”  
“Are you serious?”  
"Very, he says he loves her.”  
“Maybe he’s just going through a mid life crisis or something.”  
“Are you actually defending him?”  
“What…no, of course not. Look, you are my first priority here. You know I’m always here for you.”  
“What do I do, tell me what to do.”  
“Talk to him, get the full picture before you make any rash decisions.”  
“Right now, I don’t want to see him. Do you think it would be an awful convenience if I were to stay here tonight?”  
“You know you never have to ask, you’re welcome here anytime.”  
“Thank you darling.”  
Emma moved in his arms, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Alan lowered his head, placing a kiss to her head as he held her tightly.  
“You did buy ice cream I hope.” She spoke in to his chest.  
“What do you think?”  
“Double chocolate fudge?”  
“Double chocolate fudge.” He smiled, hugging her tighter.  
…  
To Be Continued…  
..  
So…do you think I should continue or not, let me know? Thanks for reading guys xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“We are best friends; always remember that if you fall…I will pick you up.”  
…  
Alan remained at the other end of a phone for weeks after Emma’s confession about her husband. Alan did what he could to cheer her up, take her mind off her current situation. He would give anything to see her smile again.  
“Darling…we’re done for the day…drinks?”  
Alan turned to see Prunella and Hugh standing behind him, a smile on both their faces as he put his phone in his pocket.  
“Sure…why not.”  
Prunella chose the worst possible place to go for drinks as Alan looked over at the group of young women who were celebrating a hen party. A few of the girls had spotted Hugh and being Hugh he didn’t refuse their invitation to join them for drinks.  
“He won’t do anything foolish will he?” Alan asked.  
“Oh darling, he’s a grown man and you know what he’s like. We couldn’t stop him even if we wanted too.”  
“I just hope he doesn’t make a move on the bride to be.”  
“Now that would be something.”  
“Excuse me…you’re Alan Rickman aren’t you?”  
Alan and Prunella looked up to see a young brunette in her early thirties looking back at them.  
“I am.”  
“And I’m Prunella Scales…just in case you were wondering.” She said, sarcasm in her voice.  
“Oh I know who you are…my father’s a huge fan of you.”  
“Oh…isn’t that nice Alan…a huge fan.”  
“So, I didn’t mean anything by that just that…”  
“It’s alright darling…I’m just teasing.”  
“What can we do for you?” Alan asked.  
“Oh right…well I know we sort of kidnapped you friend Hugh and I was wondering if you would like to join us too.”  
“Oh…that’s very kind of you…”  
“Andrea…Andi for short.”  
“That’s very kind Andrea, but we’re happy here.”  
“Oh okay…well, if you change your mind. It was nice to meet you…both of you and we’ll try to keep it down.”  
Alan nodded as Andrea made her way back over to her friends and Hugh before he heard Prunella giggle.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Oh nothing darling, I think she likes you.”  
“Really…not really my type.”  
“So…how’s Emma?”  
“Not great, she’s been trying to call Kenneth to try and sort out this mess but…he won’t return her calls.”  
“Bloody man…I never did like him…even as an actor there’s something not right.”  
“Is that so?”  
“What, I’m just saying. Has she been staying with you?”  
“No, Kenneth left and she’s remained at the house…though she has been at my place more than her own the last few weeks.”  
“She’s lucky to have a friend like you.”  
“I’d do anything for her.”  
“Yes…I know you would.”  
“And what’s that tone.”  
“What?”  
“Pru…”  
“Well I’m sorry darling but let’s face it, you’ve always seen her as more than just a best friend haven’t you.”  
Alan took the last of his whiskey before setting the glass down and looking back at Prunella.  
“She’s special…I’ve never met anyone like her before. She was always like she is now, when we first met, I think it was an hour or so after she began talking to me that she eventually told me her name.”  
“Has she ever known how you’ve felt about her all these years?”  
“What do you think…I would never have done anything while she was married?  
“Well she may not be for very much longer.”  
“It’s too late, I missed opportunity after opportunity to tell her before she married Kenneth and I didn’t. She’s my best friend…that’s enough for me.”  
Alan’s phone buzzed as Prunella got out her purse from her bag.  
“Is that Emma?”  
“Yes…she’s asking if she can come over.”  
“Well then go.”  
“I can’t leave you here on your own.”  
“Don’t be silly darling and besides…I’m not, Hugh’s over there…in fact, I might take that lovely girl up on her offer and join then. As you said, we can’t have Hugh doing anything silly now, can we.”  
“Are you sure you don’t mind?”  
“Emma needs you right now…off you go.”  
“Thanks Pru…you’re a good friend.”  
“Don’t you forget it…night darling.”  
Alan got up as Prunella went over to join Hugh and the young women, turning to hear a roar of laughter from Prunella before leaving the bar.  
…  
Alan walked along the streets, as the daylight faded. Turning the corner to his flat to see Emma sitting on the steps of his home.  
“Emma?”  
“Oh hello.”  
“I didn’t realize you were already here.”  
“No it’s fine…really, it’s fine.”  
Alan heard the quiet sobs from her as he took a seat beside her on the steps, his arm going around her shoulders.  
“What’s happened…did he call you?”  
“No, I took my own initiative and decided that if he wasn’t going to call me back then I’d bloody well go to the theatre and see him in person.”  
“Oh…”  
“Yes, he was in the middle of rehearsals when I stormed in. I was upset, I wasn’t really thinking and I just began yelling at him. I think I may have embarrassed myself a little in front of the other actors.”  
“So what happned?”  
“He took me to his dressing room, away from prying eyes. He apologized for not calling me back, said he was busy…not that I believed a word.”  
“And…”  
“I was begging him…I was begging him to rethink his decision to leave. I became this weeping mess. I don’t know where it came from, I was just so bloody angry at him and it all came flooding out.”  
“You should have called, I’d have come and picked you up, punched him in the face for you.”  
“Of darling, you are sweet.”  
“Are you going to sort things out?”  
“No…he…he’s asked me for a divorce, says he can’t be with me anymore, that he loves Helena.”  
“Emma, I’m so sorry.”  
“Why didn’t I see it…it’s been going on for months and I didn’t see it.”  
“You both worked long days, other things got in the way.”  
“Was I not the kind of wife I should have been, perhaps if I’d stayed at home more, worked less then maybe he…”  
“Emma don’t, none of this is your fault. It’s all on him and frankly you deserve so much more than he could ever give you. He never appreciated you the way he should have.”  
“What would I do without you huh…I should have married you.” She smiled, looking up at him from her place in his arms.  
Alan couldn’t respond to her, only closed his eyes…enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.  
“Nobody deserves to be treated the way Ken treated you…you deserve so much more. No matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.”  
“I know you will darling, that’s why I always come to you first. You’re my best friend darling; I’d be lost without you.”  
“Me too…me too.” He said softly as he held her tighter.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
...  
“I’m much more me, when I’m with you.”  
…  
It was the day before the premiere of Emma’s new movie Carrington when she’d phoned Alan in tears, unable to speak properly. Alan had dragged himself out of bed that morning and rushed to her place, using the key she’d given him; he let himself in and found her curled up in the middle of the bed she once shared with Kenneth, crying…papers lying all around her.  
“Emma…”  
Emma quickly wiped her eyes before forcing herself to sit up to see her best friend watching her from the doorway, concern all over his face.  
“You came…” She half smiled.  
Alan entered the room, coming over to the end of the bed and kneeling down in front of her as she grasped his hand in her own.  
“Of course I came, how could I not. What’s happened now? what’s all this?” He asked, picking up on of the sheets of paper lying round her.  
“Those are divorce papers, can you believe it. He decides to send me the bloody things the day before the premiere of my new movie…son of a bitch.”  
Alan got up and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing Emma closer to him, feeling her arms close tightly around him as she let out a long sigh.  
“What did I do to deserve this?” She whispered.  
“Nothing…you did nothing wrong except love him. This is in no way your fault.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever hated someone as much as I hate him right now.”  
“You have every reason too but please, don’t feel as though any of this is your fault. I don’t want you feeling guilty over this.”  
“I’ll try, but I’m finding it very difficult to do so.”  
Alan held her tighter in his arms, willing her pain to go away.  
…  
Alan had been in two minds about his decision to approach Kenneth, knowing Emma would have discouraged him on the idea. Standing outside the Old Vic he spotted Kenneth exiting his car and heading to the back entrance. Alan followed behind him, calling out his name before he made his way inside.  
“Kenneth…do you have a moment?”  
Kenneth turned when he heard Alan’s voice behind him, seeing the other man approaching him.  
“Oh god…did she send you?”  
“No….she didn’t. I’m here on my own, Emma knows nothing about this.”  
“So why are you here, to talk me out of it?”  
“Oh god know, frankly I think Emma’s better off without you to be honest.”  
“Is that so, you always did have a thing for her didn’t you Rickman.”  
“Excuse me.”  
“Oh come on now, we’re both adults here. Tell me the truth, it doesn’t matter to me now, I’m divorcing her. She was always the one you wanted but could never have. Well you’re welcome, she’s all yours now.”   
Alan felt the anger build as he listened to the way Kenneth talked about his best friend, the woman he cared about.   
“You really ought to watch what you say Kenneth.”  
“Or what, you’ll hit me. You’re welcome to her; I think I’m getting the better deal from this divorce anyway, don’t you.” He smirked.  
Before Alan could think, his fist was raised and coming towards Kenneth, knocking him to the ground.  
“Don’t you ever talk about someone like Emma like that again, you may not love her anymore but I’d have at least hoped you’d still feel some sort of concern for a woman you were married to for 6 years.”  
Alan looked behind him when he heard the faint sound of a clicking camera to see a young man in his twenties taking pictures of the incident.  
“You’ve done it now Rickman.”  
“Stay away from Emma, don’t ever contact her again. You cause her anymore pain and I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”  
Alan turned and walked away, leaving a bleeding Kenneth sitting on the ground by the stage door. The young man taking the pictures long gone.  
…  
Alan arrived home that evening to see the lights were on inside, walking inside he felt the heat hit him immediately.  
“Emma?” He called out.  
“Yes darling it’s me, I hope you don’t mind but I used the spare key you gave me after the last time…drink?”  
Alan walked in to the kitchen to see Emma pouring him a scotch and handing him the glass.  
“I’m not really that thirsty.” He said.  
“Trust me darling, you’re going to need it.”  
Alan stared at her confused as he followed her in to the sitting room, watching as she turned on the tv to see his face on the screen.  
“Oh my god.”   
“Yes darling, you’re all over the news.”  
“Emma I…”  
“What on earth were you thinking mmmm, I mean hitting him in public like that?”  
“I didn’t know we had an audience when I did it.”  
“And that makes it all right.”  
“Of course not and I didn’t go there to hit him. I just went there to give him a piece of my mind. I was angry about the way he treated you and went there to tell him as much.”  
Emma approached him, looking up at him with a devious smile on her face.  
“Darling, the next time you hit someone, try and make sure there’s no press around before hand.”  
“You’re smiling, I haven’t seen that smile in a while…I’ve missed it.”  
“Yes well…after this, you’ve given me something to smile about. Alan thank you, thank you for defending me. You were right, I can’t let this whole situation ruin me and I’ve decided I’m not going to let him make me feel like the foolish one. He’s the one who cheated, and if asked why you hit him, I shall gladly tell people why. I won’t allow you to come off as the bad guy here, I promise.”  
“I shouldn’t have hit him, it’s not like me.”  
“Well, we’re allowed to loose it now and again, especially in our job. Now…are you happy to explain to people why you did it.”  
“Are you sure you want people knowing about all of this, are you ready.”  
“It’s going to happen sooner or later and frankly, I’m done hiding. It’s time I got on with my life. Speaking off, how would you feel about accompanying me to my movie premiere tomorrow night, if you don’t have other plans?”  
“I’d be honoured.” He smiled.”  
“Thank you for all this.”  
“For all what?”  
“Allowing me to be me, I always feel as though I have to put on a front for people.”  
“You never have too with me, never.”  
“Thank you darling.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
…  
“You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly.”  
…  
Alan had stayed close to Emma though her movie premiere, answering people’s questions about the incident with Kenneth, Emma making jokes to lighten the mood and not make Alan feel as bad as she knew deep down he did. They relaxed a little more at the after party, no press around. Just actors, directors, producers and all the people who put so much work in to a movie behind the scenes, the unsung heroes of the movie business. Penelope approached them as they waited on their drinks at the open bar.  
“Wonderful premiere don’t you agree.” She smiled at them both.  
“Yes, it went very well I thought.” Alan added.  
“I thought you both handled the press rather well.”  
“I keep telling him he has nothing to explain, he was defending my honour.” Emma smiled.  
“Quite right, how are you holding up anyway? Sorry I shouldn’t have asked, it’s none of my business.”  
“No it’s alright; I’m doing a lot better. The papers have been signed and Kenneth said that it shouldn’t take too long to push it through the system.”  
“Emma…come, dance with me.”  
They all looked behind them to see Jonathan Pryce waving her over.  
“Duty calls, I won’t be long darling.”   
Alan watched her walk away as Penelope smiled up at him.  
“She means a lot to you, doesn’t she?”  
“She’s my best friend.”  
“Friend?”  
“That’s right.”  
“I’ve never had a man punch my ex in the face just because I was his friend, lover perhaps but never friend.”  
“I’m sorry but I don’t…”  
“It’s your eyes Alan, they give you away.”  
“My eyes?”  
“They way you look at her…the way you are around her. You’re so protective of her; you refuse to let anyone hurt her. You were the first one she went too when she found out that man was cheating on her, why? Well because she trusts you above anyone else, she loves you.”  
“As a friend?”  
“Perhaps for now but, you two have something that I think you both refuse to acknowledge. You’re both scared to do anything about the attraction you both feel because you’re afraid it will ruin your friendship, am I right.”  
“Were you an agony aunt in previous life?”  
“I’ve always liked to watch people, how they interact.”  
Alan looked up to see Emma smiling as Jonathan dipped her during a slow dance.  
“She means everything to me, she always has…then she married Kenneth and well.”  
“Well, don’t leave it so long this time. You only get so many chances in life; if you really love her, tell her.”  
“You sound like Pru.”  
“Pru?”  
“A friend.”  
“Well listen to us, I know you and I don’t know one another that well but I’ve spent almost 6 months filming with Emma and I’ve gotten to know her fairly well, she’s a lovely girl and I hate to see her in pain. She’s always so happy when she talks of you; if you really love her…tell her.”  
“She’s not even divorced yet.”  
“So, give her something to hold on too.”  
“What if she doesn’t feel the same?”  
Penelope looked over at Emma to see her watching Alan closely before Jonathan dragged her in another direction.  
“Oh I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about in that department.”  
Alan offered a small smile as Penelope went over to join Janet McTeer by the window. Alan’s eyes never leaving Emma’s.  
…  
When they decided to call it a night, Emma gave the driver Alan’s address, and lay her head on his shoulder on the drive home.  
“Can I stay with you tonight?” She asked.  
“Mmmm, you know you never have to ask. Why don’t you want to go home?”  
“With Kenneth gone it’s far too quiet there, I hate the silence. I’d much rather stay with you.” She smiled, looking up at him, her green eyes shining in the dark.  
“I’d love the company.”  
When the driver pulled up, Alan handed him some money before following Emma up the steps, watching as she took her spare key and opened the door for them before he followed behind. He helped her remove her coat before they made their way through to the sitting room, Emma taking a seat while Alan started the fire and got them some drinks. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their drinks before Emma finally spoke.  
“You became very quiet after my dance with Jonathan…is everything alright?”  
“Mmmm, fine.”  
“Darling, look at me.”  
Alan turned to see Emma smiling at him before she reached out to cover his hand.  
“What did Pen say to you?”  
“Nothing, why?”  
“You’re lying to me, I thought we didn’t do that.”  
Alan got up, Emma watching as he turned his back to her, looking down in to the flames of the fire. She put down her glass before getting up to join him, her arms coming around his waist as her chin rested on his shoulder.  
“No secrets between us remember, there’s nothing you can’t tell me. You’ve been there for me in ways I can never repay you; allow me to do the same for you.”  
Alan set his glass in the mantle before turning in her arms, his own arms going around her waist as he looked down at her and smiled.  
“You mean everything Emma, you do know that.”  
“Of course I do darling, as you do to me.”  
“No…I don’t think so.”  
“Alan…what is it, you’re scaring me.”  
“I don’t know how to say it, I don’t want to ruin what we have.”  
“How could you possibly ruin anything…if you can’t say it them show me.”  
Alan closed his eyes briefly before leaning down and covering Emma’s lips in a kiss. He heard the small yelp of surprise from her before he pulled back to see shock on her face.  
“Emma I…”  
“Don’t…what…how…when did you…I don’t understand what’s happening here.”  
“What’s happening here is that I’m in love with you, I’ve been in love with you for…I don’t know.”  
“Alan…”  
“Look, this was a mistake, I’m sorry I kissed you. If we could just forget this happened then I’d appreciate it. I don’t think it’s a good idea you stay here tonight, I think maybe you should go…If you could see yourself out.”  
Alan removed his arms from Emma’s waist and began to make his way out of the room, his foot on the first step before he heard her speak.  
“Don’t you dare Alan Rickman, don’t you dare walk away from me after telling me something like that. You can’t tell your best friend you’re in love with her and leave…what the hell do think I…I’m not losing you too you idiot, do you hear me…I won’t lose…”  
Emma’s voice was cut off when the tears began, Alan’s eyes going wide when he heard her break down. Without thinking he retreated back to her, taking her in his arms as she cried on his chest.  
“I’m sorry Emma…I’m so sorry, forgive me.”  
“Of course I forgive you, you bloody fool. Look, I’m surprised that’s all. It’s a lot to take in, especially with everything else that’s going on. Please, don’t leave…just give me a little time, that’s all I ask…can you do that for me.”  
“Anything, you can have all the time you need.”  
“Thank you…I think you were right…I ought to go back to my place.”  
“I’ll call you a taxi.”  
“No…it’s alright darling, I’ll walk.”  
“I’m not allowing you to walk home alone at this time of night.”  
“Alan please, I’ll be alright. I need to clear my head. I’ll be alright, I promise. I’ll call you okay.”  
“Okay.”  
Emma could see the worry on Alan’s face, reaching up and kissing his cheek before turning and leaving the house.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m horrible at making decisions, I over think things.”

Chapter 5  
…  
“I’m horrible at making decisions, I over think things.”  
…  
Emma continued to walk along the streets of London, not really knowing where she was heading. The last thing she wanted was to go home to an empty house. When the rain began to fall, she drew her coat tightly around her before making her way down Oxford Street; she came to a standstill outside one of the large houses near the end of the road and knocked on the large green door, waiting for a reply. She looked up and smiled as the door opened and an older woman looked back at her, concern in her eyes.  
“Emma…”  
“Hello mother, may I come in.”  
“Of course darling, come on.”  
Phyllida stepped aside as Emma came inside, taking off her coat and hanging it up.  
“Would it be an awful bother if I stayed here tonight?”  
“My beautiful girl, you never have to wait for an invitation, you’re still my daughter. Go on through, I’ll make some tea.”  
Emma made her self comfortable as she waited for her mother to return, looking around and spotting the picture on the mantle of herself and Alan when he spent Christmas with them two years before. She got up and took the frame in her hand, smiling as she held it close to her chest.  
“Here we go sweetheart.”  
Emma turned and set the frame on the table before pouring the tea as her mother took a seat and watched her closely.  
“So…it’s nearly midnight, what’s the occasion?”  
“Do I need a reason to come and visit my own mother?”  
“Of course not, but you’ve never arrived this late at night before…what’s happened?” She asked, as Emma took a seat beside her and picked up the frame again.  
“We were at the premiere of Carrington tonight.”  
“We?”  
“Alan and I, he offered to be my plus one.”  
“I see, and what…not the night you’d hoped for, Kenneth wasn’t there was he?”  
“No, no he would never think to come.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“What do you think of him…Alan?”  
“Oh, well I like him. I like him a lot, he’s one of your best friends, and he’s kind, caring. He’s always there for you, especially of late with your divorce. He’s the kind of man you ought to have married. Why are you asking me this?”  
“He dropped a sort of bombshell on me this evening.”  
“Oh god, he’s not gay is he…such a waste.”  
“Oh mother, no he’s not gay.”  
“Thank god for that, not that I have a problem with gay people you understand but Alan’s always come across as a ladies man, you know what I mean.”  
“He said he’s in love with me.”  
“Who did?”  
“Oh mother…who do you think…Alan.”  
“Alan Rickman is in love with my beautiful daughter…imagine that.”  
“Could you please serious for a minute?”  
“Why are you fretting?”  
“It was…unexpected.”  
“Really?”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean.”  
“Are you really that blind, all these years…the way he’s been there for you, protected you from harm. You think he was doing that just to be a good friend, you really are impossible sometimes.”  
“You’re telling me that all this time, all these years, you’ve always known how he felt.”  
“I’m not saying I knew for certain, but I always thought there was something just under the surface, yes.”  
“My god, I’m a bloody fool.”  
“No darling, just a little naïve…even for a woman of your age.”  
“Thank you.” She groaned, her head in her hands.  
“What did you do…when he told you?”  
“I…left.”  
“Emma.”  
“Don’t Emma me like that, I was in shock. One minute we’re enjoying one another’s company as friends and the next, his lips are on mine.”  
“He kissed you, oh darling.”  
“Mother.” She warmed.  
“Look, you’re my daughter and I love you very much Emma, but…you over analyze every little thing in your life…you always have done and look where it’s got you, a man that’s been cheating on you behind your back. You have a man, a best friend who has always been there by your side through everything. He’s just told you he’s in love with you and you walked away from him, how is that fair to him.”  
“You don’t think I feel terrible that I just walked out.”  
“Emma, tell me honestly…Alan, do you love him too.”  
“The times I wished I’d married Alan instead of Ken; there have been so many of those times. Alan’s always been the one who’s never left me…I do love him, so very much and I’m afraid that if we were to take that step and it went wrong, that I’d lose him as my friend. I’m terrified of losing him because he’s always been the one stable thing in my life.”  
“Emma darling, there comes a time in everyone’s life when you have to take a risk, one that may or may not work out but if you don’t take that chance, you could regret it. Alan loves you; he thinks the world of you. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for him and vice versa, this man makes you happy, so take the leap and be happy.”  
Emma looked up at her mother, a small smile playing on her face as her mother wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer to her. Phyllida took the photo frame from Emma’s grasp and smiled at her daughter.  
“He always was a very handsome man, wasn’t he? Even in this photo, you make a beautiful couple.”  
“We do, don’t we….thank you mother.”  
“Don’t thanks me darling, go home, get some sleep and go to him in the morning, fresh faced and tell him how you feel.”  
“I will, I will.”  
…  
Alan threw on his favourite blue shirt and made his way down stairs to make some strong coffee, sitting at the breakfast bar, he stared at the paper in front of him, his forehead frowning as he looked at pictures of Kenneth and Helena together at some event. Shaking his head, he threw the paper to the side as the doorbell rang. He went and answered the door to see Emma standing smiling at him, holding up a white bag.  
“Emma.”  
“I brought breakfast; I hope you haven’t eaten yet.”  
“No, no I haven’t.”  
“Great, coffee on?”  
Alan only nodded as Emma strode past him and down the hallway to the kitchen. He followed behind, standing at the counter as he watched her place croissants on to a plate and poured the coffee from the coffee machine before taking some jam and butter from the fridge and placing it on the counter.  
“Why didn’t you just use your key?” He asked.  
Emma stopped what she was doing and turned to him, a small smile on her face.  
“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me, after the way I left last night.”  
“Don’t be silly, you’re welcome here anytime. I’m the one who should apolgise, I should never have…”  
“Ssshhh don’t, don’t apologise for saying what you felt.”  
“I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”  
Emma moved forward, her arms coming around Alan’s neck, feeling him tense just a little at the contact before she placed a kiss to his lips. She relaxed when she felt Alan’s arms go around her waist, tightening his grip a little as he added a little pressure to the kiss. The kitchen fell silent, the only noise coming from their lips, before Emma pulled back from lack of air.  
“Well…what do we do now mmmm?” She asked.  
“I really have no idea, I wasn’t planning on telling you my feelings for you last night, it just…”  
“It’s alright, I’m sorry I didn’t react the way I ought to have.”  
“This isn’t your fault.”  
“Nor is it yours.”  
“I meant what I said, I do love you and I won’t take it back. If you never want to see me again then I’ll understand but I…”  
“Do shut up Rickman and kiss me.” She smiled.  
Alan did as he was told and kissed her again, this time more passionately than before, a small moan escaping Emma’s lips and she clung to his shirt.  
“Maybe breakfast could wait a little, if you want too.”  
Alan watched the way she looked at him, a small glint in her eyes as she took a hold of his hand in hers.  
“Are you sure, it’s not too soon?”  
“As far as I’m concerned, I think it may be long over due…come on.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lovers face to face, friends side by side."

Chapter 6  
…  
“Lovers face to face, friends side by side.”  
…  
Emma opened her eyes, feeling herself being held in the arms of her best friend, his slow steady breathing relaxing her as she shifted slightly to look up at him from her place on his chest, his blue shirt long discarded. She reached up and traced her hand down the side of his face, taking in the beautiful man he was.   
“Hi.” He smiled, opening his eyes before moving a little.  
“Hi yourself.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Better than okay, I can’t believe I just slept with my best friend.” She laughed.  
“I hope I didn’t disappoint?”  
“Oh darling…you could never disappoint, never.”  
Emma reached up, her hand going to the side to his face to bring him closer as she kissed him. Alan wrapped his arm tightly around her, bringing her a little closer to him.  
“I could stay like this forever.” He said.  
“Mmmm, me too. Though I am getting as little hungry, why don’t we go and have those lovely croissants I brought.”  
“Do we have too?”  
“Well I’m not bringing them in here.”  
“I don’t mind crumbs.”  
“Get up Rickman, that’s an order.” She smiled, getting his robe and wrapping it around her. “I’ll make the coffee…come on.”  
Alan watched her leave, the smile never leaving his face at how happy he was and never wanting the moment to end.  
…  
The weeks went by, the papers beginning to speculate about their friendship, headline after headline hinting at a possible romance between the two actors. Alan came up behind Emma, who was sitting at the counter eating some cereal, his hands on her shoulders as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck.  
“Morning.” He said, in a low voice.  
“Morning darling…have you seen this.” She said, picking up the paper.  
Alan took it from her and read the story on page two about their secret rendezvous.  
“Secret rendezvous…hardly a bloody secret is it…they’ve got pictures.”  
“Don’t get angry darling, watch that blood pressure of yours.”  
“My blood pressure is just fine thank you, it’s not as though we’ve been hiding anything is it, and we’ve just been doing what we’ve always done.”  
“Not always.” She smirked.  
“Filthy minx.”  
“Oh look, perhaps it’s best if we just confirm that we are in a relationship and end these ridiculous headlines…it’s almost embarrassing, I feel like a naughty schoolgirl.”  
“Only in the bedroom.”  
“Stop it…look I’m serious, perhaps it’s the right thing to do…unless…”  
“Unless what?”  
“Unless you aren’t sure…about us I mean.”  
Alan turned her stool around, Emma looking up at him before he placed his hands on the sides of her face before leaning down and placing a kiss to her lips.  
“I’ve never been as sure of anything as I am about you, never doubt that. I love you.”  
“I love you too…so, we go public?”  
“I guess we go public.”  
“We can handle this; they’ve been rather good about the divorce.”  
“We’ll be just fine, we’re in this together.”  
“Thank god.” She said with uncertainty in her voice.  
“Emma…look at me.”  
Emma did as he asked, looking in to his eyes to see determination in them.  
“We’ll get though this, just like we get through everything else. I won’t let them ruin us.”  
“Why couldn’t I have married you the first time around, then we wouldn’t have to deal with any of this.”  
“Because I was a coward who couldn’t tell you how he truly felt about you, perhaps if I had then maybe…”  
Emma got to her feet, wrapping her arms around him, and holding on to him as tightly as she could.  
“We don’t do “what if’s” remember. We’re together now and that’s all that matters. There’s still plenty of time for us…so much time.”  
“Agreed, we really need to by Pru something really nice.”  
“Prunella, why?”  
“Because she’s the one who told me to go for it and tell you everything. She told me I’d waited too long and she was right.”  
“We better go shopping then…but first, I could really use a shower…care to join me?”  
“But I just…I could go another shower.” He replied, noticing the way she looked at him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
